Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a coaxial cable connector, and more particularly to a coaxial cable connector with improved electric properties.
Brief Description of the Related Art
A conventional screw-type coaxial cable connector has poor connection for the ground reference since the coaxial cable connector has a nut, when engaging with a thread interface of an externally threaded connector, not fully contacting an inner sleeve of the coaxial cable connector, and the inner sleeve does not fully contact the externally threaded connector. Besides, the coaxial cable connector could be pulled back such that the nut and the inner sleeve are loosely connected with the externally threaded connector and the performance of signal transmission becomes poor.